The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale/Controls
Movement W - By default, W alone does nothing. However, pressing W is essential to executing some attacks. In addition, there will be an option to set W to act as a jump button. A - Walk left. Double tap to run. S - Crouch. Lowers a character's height, and may allow some characters to duck under attacks. D - Walk right. Double tap to run. Actions I - Special attack button. Used to execute all special attacks (see below). This includes Final Smashes when a Randallist Ball is broken. J - Standard attack button. Used to execute all non-special attacks (see below). K - Jump button. Jumping is a method of transferring a character into the air. K can be held to jump higher, and every character has different jumping abilities. The K button can be pressed again in midair to perform a midair jump. Every character has at least one midaur jump, and some have multiple midair jumps. If all of a character's midair jumps are exhausted, then they cannot be used again until the character lands on the ground, is KOd, is grabbed by an opposing character, or grabs a ledge. L - Shield button. Shielding is a method of defense. When a character is shielding, any attack that isn't a grab or a final smash will deal no damage or knockback, instead knocking the character back slightly (the distance is affected by the character's traction). The shield and its hitbox will slowly shrink as it is deployed, however; this means that some moves can hit the character if the sheild is small enough. Eventually (after roughly 5 seconds) the shield will break, and the character will be stunned for a sufficient amount of time. O - Throw button. Used to throw items that the character is holding. Maneuvers Shield Maneuvers 'Note: '''Pluses mean that the two or more listed buttons are to be used at the same time (any two inputs that are used within 6 frames of each other are regarded as being simultaneous). The + key itself is not used in the game. L + S - Sidestep. This is a defensive maneuver. The character will duck quickly and slightly into the background, dodging attacks while not decreasing the durability of their shield. This maneuver is useful for dodging projectiles and quick attacks. L + A - Dodge roll to the left. This is a defensive maneuver. The character will perform some sort of roll, dodging into the background and then returning, facing to the right. This is useful for approaching enemies and dodging powerful attacks that would be too dangerous to dodge with a sidestep. In addition, it is immensely useful in getting behind an enemy, allowing the player to exploit their 'blind spot'. All characters have a different roll speed and distance, which influences how good the roll is as a defensive manuever. L + D - Dodge roll to the right. This is a defensive maneuver. The character will perform some sort of roll, dodging into the background and then returning, facing to the left. It is the exact same as the left dodge roll, but the directions are mirrored. L (just before hitting the ground while tumbling) - Tech. This is a technique that causes the character to quickly bounce back up to their feet, preventing them from entering the vulnerable lying down position. This can also be combined with the A and D keys to perform a tech roll that will cause the character to perform a roll. These rolls act like normal rolls. Aerial Maneuvers Hold S while airborne - Fastfall. This makes a character fall faster than normal, and releasing S will return them to normal falling speed. This can be used to trick opponents into attacking at the wrong time. L while airborne - Air dodge. A defensive maneuver that makes the character dodge to the side a bit, becoming invincible for a brief moment. ''While not technically a maneuver, it is important to note that using certain attacks (usually up specials) in midair, as well as air dodging for a third time, causes characters to become helpless. This is a state in which they can not perform any action other than fastfalling until they hit the ground. When they return to the air, they may act again as usual. Ledge Maneuvers W (while ledge hanging) - Jump up from the ledge. A/D (while ledge hanging; whichever is facing the same direction as the character) - Climb onto the ledge. A/D (while ledge hanging; whichever is not facing the same direction as the character) - Jump away from the ledge. S (while ledge hanging) - Drop down from the ledge. L + A/D (while ledge hanging; whichever is facing the same direction as the character) - Roll onto the ledge, ending up a fair distance away from the ledge and facing it. Attacks Neutral Ground Attacks These attacks, as their names imply, can only be performed when on the ground. J - Neutral attack. A quick combo, usually of punches and kicks, which usually deals decent damage but poor knockback, to be used for damage racking. J + A/D (delayed; while walking) - Side tilt. A move usually striking quickly in front of the player with decent range and damage. J + W (delayed) - Up tilt. A move usually striking above the player, with some exceptions. Normally they lack KO power but can be used to send opponents into the air to start combos. J + S (delayed; while crouching or crawling) - Down tilt. A move usually striking low to the ground. These can be used to start combos or edgeguard. J + A/D (delayed; while running) - Dash attack. This can be a variety of different moves, but they may involve some sort of tackle or multi-hit flurry. Smash Attacks These moves, only performable when on the ground, are typically used as launchers to send characters flying, potentially for a KO. All smash attacks in the game can be charged for up to a second. Fully charging a smash attack will multiply its damage and knockback by 1.5. J + A/D - Side smash. A smash attack that hits powerfully in front of a character. J + W - Up smash. A smash attack that hits powerfully above a character, and sometimes also hits in front of and/or behind them. J + S - Down smash. A smash attack that hits powerfully on both sides of a character. These can either be sweeping, where the character hits on one side and then the other, or simultaneous, where the character hits on both sides at the same time. Aerial Attacks These moves are all moves that can be performed in midair, aside from special attacks. Their uses vary greatly from character to character. J - Neutral aerial. An aerial that typically either hits all around a character or in front of them. J + A/D (whichever is the direction that the character is facing) - Forward aerial. An aerial that typically hits in front of a character. J + A/D (whichever is not the direction that the character is facing) - Back aerial. An aerial that typically hits behind a character. J + W - Up aerial. An aerial that typically hits above a character. J + S - Down aerial. An aerial that typically hits below a character, and may be a meteor smash (an attack that hits enemies straight down). Grab Attacks These moves all involve grabbing, a maneuver in which an opponent is snagged and held in place. Their uses vary, but they are often efficient damage rackers. L + J - Grab. The character reaches out with their arms or some other appendage to grab opponents and hold them in place. Characters who are grabbed are then held in place by the assailant until they break free or are thrown. Any button input by the grabbed character decreases the amount of time they have until breaking free. The higher a target's damage is, the longer they will be grabbed by default. J (with a character already grabbed) - Pummel. Pummels are weak, yet fast moves (they only deal 1% to 4%) which can be used repeatedly on a grabbed opponent without them automatically being released like with a throw. Every pummel performed on a character increases the amount of time they have until breaking free. Pummels are typically used to rack up additional chip damage on an opponent before following up with a throw. A/D (with a character already grabbed after at least 10 frames; whichever is facing the same direction as the player) - Forward throw. A throw that typically launches the opponent forward. As it is a throw, the victim is no longer grabbed after it is performed. A/D (with a character already grabbed after at least 10 frames; whichever is not facing the same direction as the player) - Back throw. A throw that typically launches the opponent backwards. As it is a throw, the victim is no longer grabbed after it is performed. W (with a character already grabbed after at least 10 frames) - Up throw. A throw that typically launches the opponent upwards. As it is a throw, the victim is no longer grabbed after it is performed. S (with a character already grabbed after at least 10 frames) - Down throw. A throw that can launch the opponent in any direction, as characters must be on stable ground to be grabbed, therefore a true downward throw is impossible. As it is a throw, the victim is no longer grabbed after it is performed. L + J (within ten frames of being grabbed by an enemy player) - Grapple. A character who performs a grapple will instantly break out of an opposing grab. Recovery Attacks These attacks are used to recover from a prone state (happens if a character hits the ground while tumbling), or to recover from hanging onto the ledge of a stage, while simultaneously attacking. They are typically weak, but quick. J (while lying) - Floor attack. A weak, yet usually fast attack that hits on both sides of a character as they get up. J (while ledge hanging) - Ledge attack. A weak, yet usually fast attack that will typically hit opponents standing just before a ledge. The character performs this while getting back up to the stage. Special Attacks These are by far the most unique attacks in a character's arsenal. They have wildly different functions and may have the potential to deal even more damage and/or knockback than a smash attack. They may include projectiles, gimmick moves like reflectors and counters, chargeable non-smash attack moves, etc. Because of the incredible variety of moves presented by special moves, no 'typical' examples will be provided. K - Neutral special. K + A/D - Side special. May sometimes be used for horizontal recovery. K + W - Up special. Always serves as a move that travels some sort of vertical distance in order for the character to recover back onto the stage if they are knocked away. K + S - Down special. K (when a Randallist Ball has been broken) - Final Smash. These are always a super attack which initiates a cinematic, instantly KOing all opponents. Other G - Taunt. The character strikes a pose. These are typically used, including by CPUs, to celebrate after KOing an opponent or succesfully pulling off a move or combo, or to simply provoke or annoy still active players. Every character has four different taunts. One is executed with G + W (up taunt), one with G + A (left taunt), one with G + D (right taunt), and one with G + S (down taunt). Alternatively, a random taunt can be selected if G alone is pressed. Once a taunt is activated, it can not be cancelled unless the taunter is hit. Space Bar or Esc - Pause. This will halt all action in the game. From here, the player can use K + J + G + Space Bar to quit the match. Pausing can be disabled in the menu. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:Dat Page Category:Policy